uruguayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
2002
2002 (MMII) fue un año común comenzado en martes según el calendario gregoriano. *Fue designado Año Internacional del Ecoturismo por el Consejo Económico y Social de las Naciones Unidas. *El año del caballo, según el horóscopo chino. Acontecimientos Enero *1 de enero: en 12 de los 15 países de la Unión Europea se pone en circulación los billetes y monedas de euro. *1 de enero: en España se prohíbe por ley la venta de cualquier tipo de gasolina con plomo. *2 de enero: en Argentina, Eduardo Duhalde asume como presidente provisional en medio de una crisis gravísima. *6 de enero: en Argentina el presidente Duhalde devalúa el peso en un 40 %, Estableciendo así un nuevo tipo de régimen cambiario que rige en 1,40 pesos por cada dólar estadounidense, derogando así la Ley de Convertibilidad. *7 de enero: en Venezuela, grupos de simpatizantes del presidente Hugo Chávez protestan frente al [[El Nacional (Caracas)|diario El Nacional]] por su línea editorial contra la Revolución Bolivariana. *8 de enero: las nuevas monedas de euro provocan alergias entre la población. *10 de enero: en Madrid, Jaime de Marichalar (esposo de la infanta) abandona el hospital Gregorio Marañón, tras haber permanecido ingresado 20 días en el centro como consecuencia de un infarto cerebral. *10 de enero: en Nicaragua, el empresario Enrique Bolaños asume como presidente. *13 de enero: en el centro de Bilbao, la banda terrorista ETA hace explotar un coche bomba. *13 de enero: en las zonas cercanas a Sídney (Australia) un incendio que duró más de quince días todavía mantiene focos de fuego, y fue considerado por su intensidad uno de los que mayores daños ha causado. *15 de enero: la Wikipedia en español cumple un año. *17 de enero: en la República Democrática del Congo, la erupción del monte Nyiragongo desplaza alrededor de 400 000 personas. *20 de enero: Triple H gana el campeonato Royal Rumble, entrando en el número 22. *24 de enero: San Lorenzo de Almagro logra su primera copa internacional, la Copa Mercosur 2001. *27 de enero: en Honduras, Ricardo Maduro asume como presidente. *28 de enero: el vuelo 120 de TAME, un Boeing 727 que cubría la ruta Quito-Cali, con escala en Tulcán, se colisiona en el volcán Cumbal cuando estaba por aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Internacional Teniente Luis Mantilla (de Tulcán). Mueren los 87 pasajeros y 7 miembros de la tripulación. Febrero *2 de febrero: Estados Unidos campeón de la Copa de Oro de la CONCACAF 2002. *2 de febrero: en España, la película Los otros, de Alejandro Amenábar, se convierte en la película triunfadora de los Premios Goya, con ocho estatuillas. *2 de febrero: en la iglesia Nieuwe Kerk en Ámsterdam (Países Bajos), el príncipe Guillermo Alejandro se casa con la argentina Máxima Zorreguieta. El padre de Máxima no es invitado, debido a su complicidad en la sangrienta dictadura militar argentina (1976-1983). *3 de febrero: en Turquía, un fuerte terremoto causa 44 muertos y centenares de heridos. *4 de febrero: en España, el Ministerio de Educación y Ciencia anuncia que la reforma de la enseñanza secundaria incluirá la realización de un examen de secundaria para obtener el título de bachiller. Políticos, profesores y estudiantes manifestaron su rechazo a la recuperación de la reválida, desaparecida en España en 1970. *5 de febrero el Senado italiano aprueba un decreto ley para permitir el regreso a Italia de los descendientes del último rey del país, Umberto II, que tuvieron vetada su entrada durante 56 años. *5 de febrero: en Argentina, el presidente provisional Eduardo Duhalde anuncia elecciones generales para el 14 de septiembre de 2003. *5 de febrero: en España, el juez Baltasar Garzón decreta la ilicitud de Segi y Askatasuna por tratarse de estructuras que forman parte de la organización terrorista ETA y que realizan «la misma actividad delictiva que sus predecesoras Jarrai y Gestoras Pro Aministía». *6 de febrero: Alfredo Bryce Echenique, Orhan Pamuk y Christoph Hein ganan el premio italiano Grinzane Cavour 2002 de narrativa extranjera. *6 de febrero: en Londres (Reino Unido), la reina Isabel II celebra el 50.º aniversario de su llegada al trono. *6 de febrero: en la Clínica Universitaria de Navarra, un equipo médico realiza el primer implante de células madre en España para regenerar un corazón infartado. *8 de febrero: en España, el Consejo de Ministros del Gobierno aprueba el proyecto de la Ley de Servicios de la Sociedad de la Información y Comercio Electrónico (LSSI). *8 de febrero: en Argelia, el ejército argelino abate a Antar Zouabri (emir del GIA). *8 de febrero: se inauguran los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno *9 de febrero: en Écija (Sevilla), la Guardia Civil interviene 200 000 piezas de una colección arqueológica. *9 de febrero: en los Juegos Olímpicos de Salt Lake City, el esquiador alemán nacionalizado español, Johann Mühlegg, logra la medalla de oro en la prueba de 30 km de esquí de fondo. *9 de febrero: en Sevilla (España), la atleta palentina Marta Domínguez logra un nuevo récord nacional en 1.500 m con una marca de 4 min 7,69 s. *13 de febrero: en Madrid (España) se inaugura la 21.ª edición de la Feria Internacional de Arte Contemporáneo, ARCO 2002. *13 de febrero: en España, Ana Patricia Botín asume la presidencia de Banesto, entidad integrada en el imperio financiero Santander (grupo financiero), controlado por su padre, Emilio Botín. *14 de febrero: en los Juegos Olímpicos de Salt Lake City, el esquiador alemán, nacionalizado español, Johann Mühlegg, logra la medalla de oro en la prueba de 20 kilómetros de persecución. *14 de febrero: San Vicente y las Granadinas reconoce a la República Árabe Saharaui Democrática (RASD). *15 de febrero: en el estado federado de Carintia, el político ultraderechista Jörg Haider anuncia su retirada de la política nacional, aunque mantiene su cargo como jefe del Gobierno local. *15 de febrero: en Rusia, la Duma pide al presidente Vladímir Putin el restablecimiento de la pena de muerte. *18 de febrero: en Europa comienza a cotizar en bolsa el grupo europeo Arcelor, uno de los más importantes grupos siderúrgicos del mundo. *19 de febrero: la nave estadounidense Mars Odyssey de la NASA comienza a cartografiar la superficie de Marte. *20 de febrero: en Colombia, el presidente Andrés Pastrana suspende el proceso de paz con el grupo guerrillero FARC. *20 de febrero: en Reqa Al-Gharbiya (Egipto), un incendio en un tren causa 370 muertos y 65 heridos. *20 de febrero: la representación numérica de las 20 horas y dos minutos del día de hoy configura un curioso palíndromo de doce cifras: 20:02.20.02.2002, que no se producía desde 470 años antes (23:51.21.12.1532) y no volverá a repetirse hasta pasados 110 años (21:12.21.12.2112). *22 de febrero: en Reino Unido, las autoridades autorizan el nacimiento de un bebé probeta, genéticamente seleccionado, para intentar salvar la vida de su hermano enfermo. *23 de febrero: en Colombia, la candidata a la presidencia Íngrid Betancourt y su jefa de debate Clara Rojas son secuestradas por las FARC. *24 de febrero: Colombia: muere de envenenamiento Iván Urdinola Grajales, líder del Cartel del Norte del Valle. *24 de febrero: Johann Mühlegg logra su tercer oro olímpico tras imponerse en los 50 km de fondo clásico. *24 de febrero: terminan los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno Salt Lake City 2002. *26 de febrero: inicio de la Enciclopedia Libre Universal en español. *28 de febrero: en Belén, Yenín y Nablus (Cisjordania), el ejército israelí lanza una operación militar contra varios campos de refugiados palestinos. *28 de febrero: en Portugalete (Vizcaya), la banda terrorista ETA intenta matar a la edil socialista Esther Cabezudo con una bomba oculta en un carrito. *28 de febrero: en España, la Guardia Civil desarticula el comando Urbasa de la banda ETA. *28 de febrero: en La Habana (Cuba), un grupo de cubanos se refugia en la embajada mexicana tras derribar la verja del edificio. Marzo *1 de marzo en España termina el curso legal de la peseta y del período de convivencia con el euro, quedando este último como única moneda de curso legal. *1 de marzo: el Gobierno belga, formado por liberales, socialistas y verdes, aprueba un proyecto de ley que prevé el cierre escalonado de todas sus centrales nucleares. *2 de marzo: en el mayor barrio ultraortodoxo de Jerusalén, un ataque suicida palestino deja un saldo de diez muertos. *3 de marzo: Suiza aprueba su adhesión a la ONU en un reñido referéndum. *3 de marzo: en México lanza el primer reality show en televisión ''Big Brother'' por Televisa. *4 de marzo: en la Bolsa de Bilbao (Galicia) un fallo evita la explosión de una bomba colocada por ETA. *4 de marzo: el novelista argentino Tomás Eloy Martínez gana el V Premio Alfaguara con El vuelo de la reina. *10 de marzo: en las calles de Barcelona (Cataluña) se realizan masivas protestas contra el Plan Hidrológico Nacional. *14 de marzo: en Pekín (China) 25 norcoreanos irrumpen en la embajada española y piden asilo político. *15 de marzo: en Barcelona se realiza la cumbre de la Unión Europea. *15 de marzo: en San Sebastián (España) Eduardo Chillida es ingresado en estado crítico a un hospital. *18 al 22 de marzo: en Monterrey (México) se lleva a cabo la Conferencia Internacional sobre la Financiación para el Desarrollo, durante la cita Vicente Fox y Fidel Castro protagonizaron el famoso Comes y te vas. *19 de marzo: el Edificio Empire State (en Nueva York) es vendido por 65 millones de euros. *19 de marzo: Un bloque de hielo del tamaño de Álava se desgaja de la Antártida. *20 de marzo: en Lima (Perú) se realiza un atentado terrorista en el centro comercial El Polo, cerca a la embajada de los Estados Unidos, a pocos días de la visita del presidente estadounidense George W. Bush. *20 de marzo: Italia declara el estado de emergencia para combatir la inmigración ilegal. *20 de marzo: la Casa Real Marroquí distribuye por primera vez la foto de la novia de Mohamed VI. *20 de marzo: en Barcelona (Cataluña), la reina Sofía inaugura el Año Gaudí. *21 de marzo: en Orio (Guipúzcoa) la banda terrorista ETA mata a Juan Priede, edil socialista del ayuntamiento. *22 de marzo: en Reino Unido, una jueza autoriza la aplicación de la eutanasia pasiva a una paciente. *31 de marzo: el Área metropolitana de Santa Cruz de Tenerife-La Laguna resulta afectada por unas lluvias torrenciales en Tenerife, produciendo pérdidas tanto de viviendas como de vidas humanas. Abril *1 de abril: Países Bajos se convierte en el primer y único país que legaliza la eutanasia. *2 de abril: el ginecólogo italiano Severino Antinori asegura haber clonado con éxito un ser humano, a pesar del radical rechazo de la comunidad científica internacional a la clonación reproductiva. *5 de abril: en España se funda el Instituto Ramón Llull *7 de abril: en Costa Rica, Abel Pacheco de la Espriella es elegido presidente tras ganar la segunda ronda. *10 de abril: en España se crea el Cuarteto de Madrid para la paz en el Oriente Medio, conformado por los Estados Unidos, la Federación Rusa, la Unión Europea y la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. *11 de abril: en Venezuela, se produce un golpe de estado contra el presidente constitucional Hugo Chávez. *11 de abril: en las calles de Cali (Colombia) las FARC secuestran a 12 diputados de la asamblea del Valle, a plena luz del día. *18 de abril: Italia: se estrella una avioneta en la Torre Pirelli situado en Milán: mueren sus 3 ocupantes y 60 personas quedan heridas. *24 de abril: en Chile, se realiza el XVII Censo Nacional de Población y VI de Vivienda. Mayo *2 de mayo: en la aldea de Bojayá (noroeste de Colombia), el grupo guerrillero FARC (Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias de Colombia) perpetra la masacre de Bojayá, dejando más de un centenar de muertos. *5 de mayo: desaparece el canal ecuatoriano SíTV. Al día siguiente, sale al aire inmediatamente un nuevo medio de comunicación de servicio privado, el Canal Uno. *6 de mayo: la World Wrestling Federation (WWF) Debido a una demanda del World Wildlife Fund (también WWF), la empresa cambió su nombre a World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). *6 de mayo: en las afueras de un kinder chocaba una camioneta con niños en la calle provocando una tragedia infantil en Ecatepec, Estado de México, mueren varios niños pequeños por la prepotencia del conductor del vehículo, es arrestado a las pocas horas. *8 de mayo: en Costa Rica, Abel Pacheco de la Espriella asume como presidente. *15 de mayo: Real Madrid Club de Fútbol se corona campeón de la Liga de Campeones por novena vez con un golazo de Zinedine Zidane. *20 de mayo: Timor Oriental se independiza definitivamente tras una administración transitoria de las Naciones Unidas desde el referendum de 1999 que definió su independencia Indonesia reconoce la independencia de la ex-colonia portuguesa, luego de 27 años de ocupación militar. Es elegido presidente Xanana Gusmão, líder de la resistencia timorense y proclama el acta de la independencia. *20 de mayo: Timor Oriental y la República Árabe Saharaui Democrática (RASD) se reconocen mutuamente. *25 de mayo: el Departamento de Estado de Estados Unidos publica un informe en el que designa como «estados promotores del terrorismo» a Corea del Norte, Cuba, Irán, Iraq, Libia, Sudán y Siria. *25 de mayo: en Tallin (Estonia) la letona Marie N gana el Festival de Eurovisión con la canción I wanna. *25 de mayo: en las islas Penghu (Taiwán), el vuelo 611 de China Airlines se estrella a los pocos minutos después de haber despegado del aeropuerto internacional de Taoyuan (Taipéi). Mueren 225 personas a bordo al desintegrarse en el aire. *26 de mayo: El América se proclama campeón del Campeonato Mexicano de Fútbol en el Torneo Verano 2002 al derrotar en la final en dos partidos (ida y vuelta) al Necaxa por score global de 3 goles a 2 ―(0-2) y (3-0)― remontando el 2-0 en contra, con goles de Christian Patiño e Iván Zamorano para empatar en el tiempo reglamentario y del "Misionero" Hugo Norberto Castillo para la victoria en el tiempo extra por Gol de Oro. 26 de mayo: en Colombia, Álvaro Uribe es elegido presidente. *29 de mayo: en San Juan, Puerto Rico se realiza el Miss Universo 2002 la ganadora es la representante de Rusia Oxana Fedorova; su reinado duraría cinco meses. *31 de mayo: Inauguración de la 17.ª edición de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 2002 por primera vez se realizó en el continente Asiático y por dos países en Corea del Sur y Japón, el partido inaugural la debutante selección de Senegal derrota sorpresivamente al campeón defensor Francia por 1 gol a cero. Junio *1 de junio: En Estados Unidos se estrena como canal de televisión por cable el canal Playhouse Disney Channel *5 de junio: Un objeto celeste produce una explosión similar a la bomba atómica estadounidense sobre Nagasaki (Evento del Mediterráneo Oriental). *10 de junio: comienza la II Cumbre Mundial sobre la Alimentación promovida por la FAO. *11 de junio: el Congreso de los Estados Unidos reconoce que el inventor del teléfono fue el italiano Antonio Meucci y no el estadounidense Alexander Graham Bell, quien le había robado la patente. *11 de junio: La cantante mexicana-estadounidense Jennifer Peña, lanza al mercado su sexto álbum de estudio y primero en general titulado Libre. *20 de junio: en España los sindicatos UGT y CC. OO. convocan a una huelga general. *22 de junio: en EE. UU., la promoción de lucha libre profesional TNA Wrestling pone en marcha su primera velada. *26 de junio: en las inmediaciones de la estación ferroviaria de Avellaneda, en el conurbano de la provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina, se produce la Masacre de Avellaneda, en la que varios policías bonaerenses asesinan a los jóvenes activistas Maximiliano Kosteki y Darío Santillán. Debido a esto, el presidente Eduardo Duhalde anticipa seis meses las elecciones. *30 de junio: en Yokohama (Japón) Finaliza el Mundial realizado en Corea del Sur y Japón y Brasil es el Campeón del Mundo por Quinta Vez al vencer en la final a la selección de Alemania por 2 a 0, con tantos de Ronaldo. Julio *1 de julio: en Italia entra en vigencia el Estatuto de Roma, que crea la Corte Penal Internacional. *1 de julio: en el lago Constanza, en la frontera entre Alemania y Suiza chocan en pleno vuelo un Túpolev 154 y un Boeing 757 de carga. Mueren 71 personas, entre ellos 52 niños rusos quienes iban de vacaciones a Barcelona (España) (véanse Accidente del Lago Constanza, Vuelo 2937 de Bashkirian Airlines & Vuelo 611 de DHL). *3 de julio: lanzamiento de la sonda espacial CONTOUR, que dejaría de funcionar unas semanas después. *11 de julio: un grupo de gendarmes marroquíes toma la Isla de Perejil, iniciando el primer conflicto armado del siglo XXI. Este conflicto es conocido como el Incidente de la isla de Perejil. *16 de julio: se inicia, a las 23:43 la Operación Romeo-Sierra para el desalojo de la isla de Perejil que había sido ocupado por fuerzas marroquíes cinco días antes. *25 de julio: en Manchester, Inglaterra, se inaugura el Etihad Stadium. *26 de julio: en Bolivia, Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada logra la presidencia. *30 de julio: en Ciudad de Guatemala, el papa Juan Pablo II canoniza al hermano Pedro de San José Betancur. * 30-31 de julio el papa Juan Pablo II hace su última visita a México *31 de julio: en la Basílica de Guadalupe de la Ciudad de México, el papa Juan Pablo II canoniza al indígena Juan Diego. Agosto *1 de agosto: en México el proyecto del nuevo aeropuerto de Texcoco es cancelado por las protestas de los jornaleros de Atenco en octubre del año anterior, el proyecto es retomado con mejoras 12 años después. *4 de agosto: en Bolivia, Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada es elegido como presidente por segunda vez. *6 de agosto: en Bolivia, Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada asume como presidente por segunda vez. *7 de agosto: en Colombia, Álvaro Uribe Vélez se posesiona como presidente, durante los actos de juramentación ocurre ataques de las FARC Grupo Guerrillero para intentar matar al presidente que recién llegaba. *9 de agosto: en el Distrito de Cacadu (Sudáfrica) se entierran los restos repatriados de Sara Baartman (río Gamtoos, 1789-París, 1815), esclava de la etnia khoikhoi (peyorativamente «hotentote») exhibida en circos británicos y franceses. *17 de agosto: en Dresde (Alemania) el desbordamiento del Elba alcanza el mismo nivel que la inundación histórica del 31 de marzo de 1845. *19 de agosto: se inicia el Año escolar 2002-2003 de la SEP en México. *20 de agosto: La banda de rock mexicana Maná lanza al mercado su sexto álbum de estudio Revolución de amor. *20 de agosto: El cantante español David Bisbal lanza al mercado su álbum debut de estudio titulado Corazón latino *27 de agosto: en los Estados Unidos, la banda británica de rock alternativo Coldplay lanza al mercado su segundo álbum de estudio titulado A Rush of Blood to the Head. Septiembre *17 de septiembre: El cantante y compositor español Enrique Iglesias, lanza al mercado su sexto álbum de estudio y cuarto álbum en español titulado Quizás. Es además es el primer álbum en este idioma desde el lanzamiento de Cosas del amor en 1998. *22 de septiembre: en México secuestran a Laura Zapata y Ernestina Sodi (hermanas de la actriz y cantante Thalía. Serán recuperadas el 10 de octubre. *24 de septiembre: la Miss Universo rusa Oxana Fedorova es destituida la sustituye la primera finalista la panameña Justine Pasek que tendrá que completar su reinado hasta el certamen del 2003 en aquel país. *29 de septiembre: en Busan (Corea del Sur) comienzan los XIV Juegos Asiáticos. Octubre *6 de octubre: el papa Juan Pablo II canoniza al beato Josemaría Escrivá, fundador del Opus Dei. *11 de octubre: El expresidente estadounidense Jimmy Carter (1977-1981) obtiene el Premio Nobel de la Paz. *12 de octubre: en la isla de Bali, terroristas islámicos vinculados a Al Qaeda cometen un atentado al detonar dos bombas en un club nocturno y en un restaurante de la ciudad de Kuta, dejando un balance de 202 personas fallecidas y más de 300 heridas. *14 de octubre: en Busan (Corea del Sur) culminan los XIV Juegos Asiáticos. *23 de octubre: un grupo de terroristas chechenos secuestran el teatro Dubrovka de Moscú con cientos de rehenes en su interior, amenazando con volar el edificio si el gobierno ruso no retira sus tropas de Chechenia. (Véase Crisis de rehenes del teatro de Moscú). *25 de octubre: el huracán Kenna entra a México, por la costa del océano Pacífico, afectando a los estados de Sinaloa, Nayarit y Durango, dejando a su paso cuatro muertos, decenas de heridos, veinte mil desplazados y produciendo daños materiales por más de 25 millones de dólares.«Huracán Kenna: cuatro muertos y más de 20.000 evacuados.» *27 de octubre: en Brasil, el obrero Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva es elegido, en segunda vuelta electoral, presidente de Brasil. *31 de octubre: en Madagascar, dentro del Campeonato malgache de fútbol, se da lugar la mayor goleada de la historia del fútbol profesional, al vencer el AS Adema al SO l'Emyrne por 149 a 0, todos lo goles en propia meta. Noviembre *3 de noviembre: Diego M. Deiros, Carlos A. Rodríguez y José N. Hernández miden la altitud Pico Bolívar, montaña más alta de Venezuela.CIENCIA/ Medición del Bolívar Demostró Avance en la Técnica Geodésica. Satélites Revelaron Altura del Pico. Periódico El Universal de Noviembre 08, 2002 *10 de noviembre: Darina ganadora de Operación Triunfo y Myriam de La academia. *12 de noviembre: La banda estadounidense de rock alternativo 3 Doors Down, lanza al mercado su segundo álbum de estudio titulado Away from the Sun. *13 de noviembre: frente a las costas gallegas explota un tanque del petrolero Prestige. *17 de noviembre: en el Gran Premio Tecate Telmex Gigante en México. *16 de noviembre: en Santander (España) ETA hace explotar un coche en un aparcamiento *19 de noviembre: en las costas de Galicia (España) se produce el hundimiento del Prestige. *19 de noviembre: El cantautor guatemalteco Ricardo Arjona, lanza al mercado su noveno álbum de estudio titulado Santo pecado *19 de noviembre: La cantante puertorriqueña Olga Tañón, lanza al mercado su noveno álbum de estudio titulado Sobrevivir. *22 de noviembre: en la provincia china de Cantón aparece el primer caso de Síndrome Agudo Respiratorio Severo. *24 de noviembre: en Ecuador, el coronel Lucio Gutiérrez es elegido como presidente Diciembre *2 de diciembre: en Venezuela se inicia otro paro patronal petrolero que durará 62 días. *3 de diciembre: en Celaya (México) desaparece el club de fútbol Atlético Celaya. *3 de diciembre: en Japón, el Real Madrid conquistaba su 3° título de Copa Intercontinental, venciendo por 2 a 0 al Olimpia de Paraguay. *6 y 7 de diciembre: se efectuó el sexto Teletón y se recaudaron 217 millones de pesos y se inaugura el CRIT en Aguascalientes *8 de diciembre: clausura de XIX Juegos Centroamericanos y del Caribe. en El Salvador. *10 de diciembre: se fundan los Colibríes de Morelos *10 de diciembre: el expresidente estadounidense Jimmy Carter (1977-1981) gana el Premio Nobel de la Paz. *11 de diciembre: En Buenos Aires, finaliza la primera edición de la Copa Sudamericana con un resultado a favor de San Lorenzo de Almagro ante Atlético Nacional con un global de 4-0 *27 de diciembre: ** En los cuarteles prorrusos de Grozni (Chechenia) explotan dos bombas. Fallecen 72 personas, y otras 200 resultan heridas. ** Televisión Azteca, secuestra las antenas de transmisión que mantenía en ese entonces Javier Moreno Valle, dueño de CNI Canal 40, ubicadas en el Cerro del Chiquihuite en los límites del DF y el Estado de México. La toma duró un mes. Nacimientos Fallecimientos Arte y literatura *6 de enero: Ángela Vallvey obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Los estados carenciales. *7 de enero: Yves Saint Laurent anuncia su retirada del mundo de la moda. *3 al 16 de junio se realiza el Festival de la Isla de Wight, tras 32 años de silencio. *Arturo Pérez-Reverte: La reina del sur. *Neil Gaiman publica la novela Coraline. Ciencia y tecnología *5 de enero: la oveja Dolly padece artritis, lo que plantea dudas sobre los riesgos de la clonación. *17 de abril: LinEx la distribución de software libre realizada por la Consejería de Educación, Ciencia y Tecnología de la Junta de Extremadura es presentada públicamente en Mérida y se inicia su instalación en todos los centros educativos públicos de esta Comunidad Autónoma. *3 de mayo: en Europa sale a la venta el nuevo sistema de videojuegos, de la firma nipona Nintendo, Nintendo GameCube arropada por 20 títulos en su lanzamiento. *23 de junio: la Organización Mundial de la Salud declara a la Región Europea libre de poliomielitis. Astronáutica *1 de marzo: lanzamiento del satélite europeo de observación terrestre Envisat. *17 de marzo: lanzamiento de la misión Gravity Recovery and Climate Experiment. *4 de mayo: lanzamiento del satélite estadounidense de observación terrestre ''Aqua''. Consolas y videojuegos *En Europa y Japón, la empresa Microsoft saca a la venta su primera consola, Xbox; en Estados Unidos se había lanzado el año anterior (2001). *La consola Nintendo 64 da por terminado su periodo de vida útil con el videojuego Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 (en Europa terminó un año antes con el juego Mario Party 3). *NanaOn-Sha lanza a la venta PaRappa The Rapper 2 para PlayStation 2. *22 de junio: EduardoTVgames lanza a la venta Shantae para la videoconsola portátil de Nintendo: Game Boy Color. *17 de noviembre: Nintendo lanza a la venta el FPS multipremiado Metroid Prime. *29 de octubre: Rockstar Games lanza a la venta el videojuego Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Deporte Juegos Olímpicos *Entre enero y febrero, en Salt Lake City (Estados Unidos) se celebran los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno. Equitación *Septiembre: en Jerez de la Frontera (España) se celebran los IV Juegos Ecuestres Mundiales. Fútbol *'Copa Mundial de Fútbol': 30 de junio: Corea: Japón: Campeonato mundial de Fútbol: Brasil gana la Copa Mundial de Fútbol al ganar en la final a Alemania por 2:0. *'Copa de las Naciones de la OFC': Nueva Zelanda obtiene su tercer título. *'Liga de Campeones' (Champions League): el Real Madrid gana la Liga de Campeones de la UEFA, el 15 de mayo. *'Copa Intercontinental': Real Madrid, campeón. *'Supercopa de Europa': Real Madrid, campeón. *'Copa Libertadores de América': Club Olimpia de Paraguay. *'Copa Sudamericana': San Lorenzo de Almagro, campeón, al derrotar al Atlético Nacional de Medellín por 4-0 en Colombia y 0-0 en Buenos Aires. *'Copa de la UEFA': el Feyenoord holandés gana la Copa de la UEFA. *'Liga española': Valencia CF, campeón. *'Supercopa de España de Fútbol': Deportivo de La Coruña, campeón. *'Copa del Rey': Deportivo de La Coruña, campeón. *'Liga Premier Inglesa': Arsenal FC, campeón. *'Campeonato de Primera División Argentina': Clausura: River Plate. Apertura: Independiente. *'Liga Italiana' (Calcio): Juventus de Turín, campeón. *'Primera División de México': Club América, campeón de verano, Deportivo Toluca, campeón del Apertura. *'Erste Bundesliga': Borussia Dortmund, campeón. *'Campeonato Nacional de fútbol chileno': Universidad Católica campeón del Torneo Apertura y Colo-Colo del Torneo Clausura. *'Liga Colombiana': **'Apertura': América de Cali. **'Finalización': Medellín. *'Campeonato Ecuatoriano de Fútbol': Emelec, campeón. *'Liga Peruana': Sporting Cristal. *'Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol': Club Nacional de Football. *'Balón de Oro': el brasileño Ronaldo (Real Madrid), proclamado mejor futbolista del mundo del año, según la revista France Football. Fútbol Americano *'Super Bowl XXXVI': New England Patriots campeón Baloncesto *'NBA': Los Ángeles Lakers, campeón. *'Euroliga': Panathinaikos griego, campeón. *'Liga ACB': Tau Cerámica Baskonia, campeón. *'LNB': ASVEL Lyon-Villeurbanne, campeón. Balonmano *'Copa de Europa de Balonmano': SC Magdeburg (Alemania), campeón. *'Recopa de Europa de Balonmano': Balonmano Ciudad Real (España), campeón. *'Copa EHF': THW Kiel, campeón. *'Liga ASOBAL'(España): Portland San Antonio, campeón. Atletismo *14 de septiembre: Francia: el estadounidense Tim Montgomery entró en la historia del Atletismo al recorrer los 100 m de la final del Grand Prix disputada en París en 9,78 segundos, con lo que batió por una centésima el récord mundial que su compatriota Maurice Greene ostentaba desde 1999 con 9,79. Tenis *'Abierto de Australia': hombres: Thomas Johansson a Marat Safin. Mujeres: Jennifer Capriati a Martina Hingis. *'Roland Garros': hombres: Albert Costa a Juan Carlos Ferrero. Mujeres: Serena Williams a Venus Williams. *'Wimbledon': Hombres: Lleyton Hewitt a David Nalbandian. Mujeres: Serena Williams a Venus Williams. *'US Open': Hombres: Pete Sampras a Andre Agassi. Mujeres: Serena Williams a Venus Williams. *'Masters': Campeones Lleyton Hewitt (hombres) y Kim Clijsters (mujeres). *'Copa Davis': Rusia, campeona. *'Copa Federación': Eslovaquia, campeona. Golf *'Masters de Augusta': Tiger Woods, campeón. *'Abierto de Golf de Estados Unidos': Tiger Woods, campeón. *'Abierto Británico de Golf': Ernie Els, campeón. *'Campeonato de la PGA': Rich Beem, campeón. *'PGA Gran Slam de Golf': Tiger Woods, campeón. Automovilismo *'Fórmula Uno': Michael Schumacher se corona como campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. *'Campeonato del Mundo de Rallys': Marcus Grönholm, campeón. *'Rally París-Dakar': Hiroshi Masuoka (Japón), campeón. *'Nascar': Tony Stewart Se corona campeón De la Winston Cup. Motociclismo *'Campeonato del Mundo de Motociclismo': **'MotoGP': Valentino Rossi, campeón. **'250 cc': Marco Melandri, campeón. **'125 cc': Arnaud Vincent, campeón. *'Rally París-Dakar': Fabrizio Meoni, campeón por segundo año consecutivo. Ciclismo *'Tour de Francia': Lance Armstrong gana su cuarto Tour de Francia consecutivo. *'Vuelta a España': Aitor González se proclama vencedor. *'Giro de Italia': Paolo Savoldelli, italiano, ganador. *'Campeonato del Mundo de ciclismo': Mario Cipollini (Italia), campeón. Rugby *Campeón de la Liga el Moraleja Alcobendas Rugby Unión *Campeón de la Copa del Rey el UCM Madrid 2012 Rodeo *'Champion de Chile': Juan Carlos Loaiza y Eduardo Tamayo campeones. Otros deportes *El FC Barcelona, campeón de la Copa de Europa de Hockey sobre patines. *Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. *La World Wrestling Federation se vuelve World Wrestling Entertainment y RAW y Smackdown se separan en dos marcas. Cine Estrenos *2 de febrero: La gran aventura de Mortadelo y Filemón de Javier Fesser. *23 de febrero: La felicidad de los Katakuri de Takashi Miike. *28 de febrero: Spider de David Cronenberg. *7 de marzo: Ríos y mareas de Thomas Riedelsheimer. *21 de marzo: Soldados de Salamina de David Trueba. *29 de marzo: La habitación del pánico de David Fincher. *3 de mayo: Spider-man de Sam Raimi. *3 de mayo: Green Dragon de Timothy Linh Bui. *16 de mayo: '' Star Wars: Episodio II - El Ataque de los Clones '' de George Lucas. *24 de mayo: Spirit: El corcel indomable de Kelly Asbury y Lorna Cook. *13 de junio: ''Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios de Ron Shelton. *14 de junio: Scooby-Doo de Raja Gosnell. *19 de junio: Samuráis de Giordano Gederlini. *3 de julio: Hombres de negro II de Barry Sonnenfeld. *12 de julio: Halloween: Resurrection de Rick Rosenthal. *2 de agosto: Señales de M. Night Shyamalan. *20 de agosto: El secreto del talismán de Peter Pau (fecha española). *21 de agosto: Red Siren de Olivier Megaton. *21 de agosto: Retratos de una obsesión de Mark Romanek *23 de agosto: Las chicas superpoderosas: La película de Craig McCracken (fecha española). *23 de agosto: ''Simone de Andrew Niccol. *25 de septiembre: Corto Maltes: La película de Pascal Morelli. *18 de octubre: The Ring de Gore Verbinski. *25 de octubre: Frida de Julie Taymor. *25 de octubre: Ghost Ship (El Barco Fantasma) de Steve Beck. *14 de noviembre: Hero de Zhang Yimou (fecha española). *15 de noviembre: '' Harry Potter y la cámara secreta'' de Chris Columbus. *27 de noviembre: El planeta del tesoro de John Musker y Ron Clements. *29 de noviembre: Solaris de Steven Soderbergh. *6 de diciembre: Adaptation (El ladrón de orquídeas) de Spike Jonze. *6 de diciembre: Equilibrium de Kurt Wimmer. *13 de diciembre: A propósito de Schmidt '' de Alexander Payne. *18 de diciembre: '' El Señor de los Anillos: las dos torres de Peter Jackson (estreno mundial). *19 de diciembre: Antwone Fisher de Denzel Washington. *20 de diciembre: Two Weeks Notice, Amor a segunda vista en Hispanoamérica y Amor con preaviso en España, de Marc Lawrence. *20 de diciembre: Gangs of New York de Martin Scorsese. *22 de diciembre: Dragon Hill, la colina del dragón de Ángel Izquierdo. *25 de diciembre: Atrápame si puedes de Steven Spielberg. *27 de diciembre: Chicago de Rob Marshall. *27 de diciembre: Las horas de Stephen Daldry. *27 de diciembre: Dolls de Takeshi Kitano Todas las fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Música *Aventura: We Broke The Rules Televisión Premio Nobel *Física: Raymond Davis Jr., Masatoshi Koshiba y Riccardo Giacconi. *Química: Kurt Wüthrich, John B. Fenn y Kōichi Tanaka. *Medicina: Sydney Brenner, H. Robert Horvitz y John E. Sulston. *Literatura: Imre Kertész. *Paz: Jimmy Carter. *Economía: Daniel Kahneman y Vernon L. Smith. Premios Príncipe de Asturias *Artes: Woody Allen. *Ciencias Sociales: al sociólogo británico Anthony Giddens. *Comunicación y Humanidades: el poeta y ensayista alemán Hans Magnus Enzensberger. *Concordia: el músico israelí de origen argentino Daniel Barenboim y el escritor estadounidense de origen palestino Edward Said. *Cooperación Internacional: Comité Científico para la Investigación en la Antártida. *Deportes: selección brasileña de fútbol. *Investigación Científica y Técnica: Lawrence Roberts, Robert Kahn, Vinton Cerf y Tim Berners-Lee, padres de Internet. *Letras: Arthur Miller, escritor estadounidense. Premio Cervantes *José Jiménez Lozano Referencias Enlaces externos *